starwars_armadafandomcom-20200214-history
Refit and Expand Fleets
This page describes additional rules that are used when playing the Corellian Conflict and Rebellion in the Rim Campaigns. Corellian Conflict Rule At the end of Management Phase the players can repair scarred units and buy additional ships, squadrons and upgrade cards. Refit Scar lD tokens can be removed using refit points, resource points, or a combination thereof. To remove a scar lD token from a ship or squadron, a player spends refit points or resource points equal to half the fleet point cost of that ship or squadron rounded up. Then that ship or squadron is no longer scarred. Do not include the cost of any equipped upgrade cards. Each player gains 30 refit points each campaign turn that can only be spent for this purpose. Any refit points that are not spent during a campaign turn are lost. Expand Each player may spend resource points (not refit points) to add new ships, squadrons, and upgrade cards to his fleet. Each resource point is valid one fleet point. A fleet's total value may drop below 400 fleet points but cannot exceed 500 points. A player may re-equip upgrade cards to different ships within his own fleet (without spending additional resource points) or un-equip upgrade cards entirely. However, a player cannot re-equip or un-equip upgrade cards. lf a player equips his commander to a different ship, that ship becomes his fleet's flagship. A player can voluntarily remove ships or squadrons from his fleet to reduce his fleet-point value. But he does not recover resource points from their fleet-point value. Ships or squadrons removed in this manner are treated as destroyed. Cards with unique names (such as title upgrade cards) that have been eliminated in this way cannot be purchased again by any player during the campaign. Upgrade cards that are not equipped are set aside and can be equipped during a later campaign turn. All purchased upgrades count toward the fleet’s total value, whether they are equipped or unequipped. Retire the Fleet lf a player decides that his fleet has suffered losses so devastating that it can no longer compete against enemy fleets, he may choose to retire his fleet and construct a new one. lf a player retires his fleet, his fleet immediately loses all resource points (including current turn income) and the opposing team receives one campaign point. That player's commander and any other unique upgrades or squadrons in his fleet are eliminated and cannot be purchased again by any player during the campaign. Then that player constructs a new 400-point fleet according to the fleet-building rules. Rebellion in the Rim Rule This is the 5th step of Management Phase: Players update their fleets removing scar tokens and conditions, adding or removing forces, and equipping upgrades. Remove Scar Tokens Scar ID tokens can be removed using bases or strategic effects. Each player can remove up to one scar ID token for each base that their team has on the campaign map. For each repair yards token the team spends, each player on that team can remove one additional scar ID token from their ships or squadrons. You can remove 1 fewer scar token than the number of friendly bases if your fleet is equipped with the Low Supplies Condition. Discard Conditions * Low Fuel: Discard this card if you played a battle this turn with the "Steal Supplies" objective. You may discard this card if you spend 1 resource token. * Low Morale: Discard this card if you played a battle this turn with the "Recruit Allies" objective. You may discard this card if you spend 1 skilled spacers token. * Low Supplies: Discard this card if you played a battle this turn with the "Steal Supplies" objective. You may discard this card if you spend 1 resource token. Add or Remove Forces If a player decides that some of their squadrons or upgrades are no longer useful for their fleet, they can remove them during this step. Each player can remove up to one type of squadron or upgrade card for each base. For each repair yard token the team spends a player may decide to choose up to one additional squadron or type of upgrade card to remove from their fleet. # The players choose one type of squadron or upgrade card (by icon) per base to remove from their fleet. That player may then remove a number of squadrons or upgrade cards of each chosen type. # That player may then purchase other squadrons of a different type, or additional upgrade cards of the chosen type. Players may choose only non-unique upgrade cards or squadrons. The squadrons or upgrades can have a total fleet point value that is up to half of the total fleet point value of the cards that were removed, rounded up. Unspent points are lost. ''Example: Melissa decides to remove some squadrons and upgrade cards form her forces. She chooses to remove TIE Fighter squadrons and '' upgrade cards. Melissa removes two TIE Fighter squadrons (worth 16 total fleet points) and Wulff Yularen (worth 7 fleet points). Melissa may then purchase other non-unique squadrons or '' ''upgrade cards with a total value of up to 12 fleet points. At this point a player may decide that their fleet has reached a point that it can no longer compete and choose to retire that fleet to construct a new one. Equip Upgrades Each player may equip upgrade cards that have been added to their fleet. Players may re-equip upgrade cards and force commanders to different ships within their own fleet or un-equip upgrade cards entirely. A player cannot re-equip or un-equip upgrade cards. Upgrade cards that are not equipped are set aside and can be equipped during a later campaign turn. Those cards still count toward a player's fleet-value total. Category:Corellian Campaign Rules Category:Rim Campaign Rules